Four in the Morning
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: Anything can happen at four in the morning. *Birthday present for LazloTitan*


**A/N: I'd like to wish LazloTitan a happy birthday with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and any OOCness was in no way intentional.**

**Four in the Morning**

It was four in the morning. A pair of eyes slowly opened, their owner's mind shifting back to full awareness after having been in dreamland for a number of hours. The eyes themselves were blue, and they belonged to a blonde-haired lady named Timpani. She was wearing a simple white nightgown, and she was sleeping in a bed that was big enough for two people. This was no surprise, as she was married to Blumiere, once an evil mastermind by the name of Count Bleck. Now that he was good again, she had been turned back into a human, and they were married, neither of them wanted to leave the other.

However, Timpani could sense that something was amiss. It was normal for the most part; she was in bed, wearing her usual nighttime outfit, in the house that she lived in with Blumiere...

But where was Blumiere himself?

Timpani looked over to where Blumiere normally slept. He wasn't there. Timpani then looked over the edge of that side of the bed, wondering if her lover had rolled out of bed. He wasn't there, either.

"Blumiere?" Timpani called. "Blumiere? Where are you, Blumiere?"

After a minute, a figure appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. The figure was wearing pajamas and holding a glass of water. This was, of course, Blumiere, seeing as how he and Timpani were the only ones who lived in the house.

"I'm all right, _mon amour_," Blumiere stated, walking over to the bed. "I was only thirsty."

Blumiere took a seat on his side of the bed, drinking the water. Timpani couldn't help glancing at him. He looked surprisingly innocent, having no troubles at the moment...it was hard to believe that this man was once Count Bleck, the one who tried to destroy all worlds...

When Blumiere had finished his drink, he put the glass on the nearby nightstand. Then he lay down, pulling the sheets over himself.

"Blumiere, you didn't have to scare me like that!" Timpani playfully scolded.

"Well, I didn't know that my thirstiness would scare you!" Blumiere retorted.

"You never told me where you were going!"

"You were sleeping!"

"You could have woken me up!"

Blumiere tried to think of a good comeback, but even after thinking into oblivion, he couldn't come up with one. So, he decided to try plan B: distraction.

He pulled Timpani close and kissed her, knowing that Timpani couldn't (and wouldn't want to) resist. Sure enough, she wrapped her arms around him and joined in the kiss.

"I love you, Blumiere," Timpani whispered when the kiss ended.

"I know," Blumiere replied. "And I love you, too."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

---

In a different bedroom in a different house, another human slowly opened his eyes, surveying his surroundings. This human was wearing a sleeveless shirt and pajama shorts. His name was O'Chunks, and although he was a warrior, he was kind to people he trusted.

_Especially her..._

He glanced at Nastasia, the resident secretary. She was fast asleep, using his chest as a pillow. The purple nightgown she wore complemented her hair, which currently wasn't tied up as it usually was. Her skin was blue, which wasn't normal for most people, but O'Chunks knew it didn't matter.

He gently reached over and brushed some hair away from Nastasia's closed eyes. The secretary suddenly woke up, thinking that he was trying to wake her up.

"Is that you, Chunks?" Nastasia groggily muttered. Her vision was blurry without her glasses, so she wasn't sure.

"Aye," the warrior confirmed. "I didn't mean to disturb yeh..."

"Oh, um, it's okay!" Nastasia quickly replied. "Really! 'K?"

O'Chunks was surprised. Why was Nastasia being so jumpy all of a sudden?

"Are yeh all right?" O'Chunks asked. "Yeh seem excited 'bout somethin'..."

Nastasia sighed. No point in trying to deny it now...

"Um, yeah, I was dreaming about..." Nastasia began. "...the Count...again..."

She almost began to cry.

"It isn't fair..." she muttered. "I love you, but...sometimes, I still wish the Count had gotten over Timpani..."

O'Chunks was sympathetic. He gave Nastasia a hug and looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll always be 'ere for yeh," he promised. "An' if anyone tries to take yeh away, I'll chunk 'em so 'ard, they're gonna--"

"Um, you've made your point, 'k?" Nastasia interrupted. "Anyway, it's four in the morning and we should go back to sleep."

"Aye, it'll be mornin' son enough," O'Chunks replied. "Good night, Nastasia."

"Night, Chunks."

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is the best I could do, but whatever. Did you like it, Laz?**


End file.
